Dulce tortura
by Divinemoustache
Summary: Un descuido de Neji hará que sus planes se vean interrumpidos y sus deseos apagados.


_No hará falta decir que el plagio queda totalmente prohibido, verdad? Es una falta de respeto hacia el autor y su trabajo._

_A static Lullaby- Toxic_

* * *

><p>- Déjalo, Neji. – exclamaba mientras continuaba con la limpieza<p>

- No entiendo de que te quejas, no he dicho nada esta vez.- su tono se mantenía tranquilo mientras sujetaba la fregona y continuaba el trabajo.

- Por favor, puedo sentir tu penetrante mirada en mi espalda.- la castaña suspiró sonoramente y continuó hablando mientras intentaba no estallar de rabia- No pienso perdonarte, te he dicho tantas veces que lo hagas...

- Fue un pequeño descuido, llegaba de un entrenamiento y solo pensaba en tomar un descanso, entiéndelo.- Neji abandonaba toda esperanza de ser perdonado. _Solo ha sido un estúpido error. _Años tratado como un genio en estrategia y lucha y había perdido la más ridícula de todas, la batalla contra su novia, contra Tenten. Por un pequeño descuido ahora estaba limpiando todo el salón y aún quedaban las habitaciones, el baño y el pequeño patio. _Genial._ Pero lo que más le desesperaba era que Tenten estuviese furiosa con él y que a consecuencia de lo sucedido esa noche iba a ser larga y aburrida.

Aún lo recordaba, el día amaneció con mal tiempo. Nubes oscuras y gigantescas amenazaban con interrumpir los planes de los aldeanos y los entrenamientos de los ninjas. Neji se había levantado de mal humor, ya que el tiempo afectaba más su carácter, si eso era posible. Además su pareja no se encontraba a su lado para darle su merecido beso de buenos días. Tenten se había levantado más temprano aquel día para llevar los informes al cuartel ANBU sobre la última misión realizada, después entrenaría su puntería – aunque eso ya era inmejorable a los ojos de Neji – y practicaría con Hinata e Ino taijutsu. Así lo decía la nota dejada en el buró, la cual arrugó Neji al leerla mientras maldecía a todo el cuartel ANBU por reclamar tan temprano a su amada. En la posdata de la nota Tenten advirtió que cerrara la puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño patio interior por si llovía que el agua no entrara en el pequeño apartamento donde se alojaban. _Recuérdalo Neji. _Pensó mientras preparaba el agua para darse una ducha rápida.

Enjabonó y aclaró su cuerpo en menos de cinco minutos, secó su larga cabellera castaña oscura con una toalla y se vistió para dar su entrenamiento. Ni un tornado con viento de 80 km/h haría que Neji aplazara su rutina. Salió de casa rápidamente con la sensación de que olvidaba algo, sin embargo pensó que el mal tiempo confundía su razonamiento y salió veloz hacia el bosque donde practicaría unos cuantos movimientos.

Neji pasó dos horas entrenando en el campo hasta que vio un relámpago, oyó un fuerte trueno y sintió unas fuertes gotas caer sobre su piel humedecida por el sudor. Nuevamente sintió que olvidaba algo pero apartó esa sensación y decidió ir a la mansión Hyuuga a entrenar junto su tío. Otras cuatro horas entrenó junto su tío hasta que el líder lo dio por finalizado. Neji hizo un par de encargos importantes en la aldea que le llevaron otro par de horas y decidió volver a casa para comer y descansar de una extensa mañana de trabajo. Quizás por la tarde podría pasar algo de tiempo con Tenten.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta, encontró un enorme charco de agua en el recibidor, _goteras_ pensó y decidió avanzar hasta llegar a su cómodo salón donde encontró a una Tenten completamente mojada y con las ropas pegadas a su cuerpo, Neji podía observar las perfectas curvas de su novia marcarse y su ropa interior transparentada. _Joder, joder, creo que dejaré el descanso para más tarde_. Realmente necesitaba hacer una pausa después de seis horas de esfuerzo absoluto y de dos horas realizando estúpidos encargos bajo la lluvia, hubiese tardado más pero desgraciadamente su ex compañero de equipo, Rock Lee le había entretenido contándole historias sobre el poder de la juventud y otras idioteces sin sentido a sus ojos.

Pero todo fue olvidado, mientras veía esa imagen excitante delante de sus ojos, por si fuera poco sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y su cabello yacía libre por su espalda. Aquel día Tenten decidió escoger una ropa más ajustada, como unos pantalones negros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas más estrechos que ahora marcaban su redondo trasero y una camisa blanca, demasiado transparente para su gusto que se ceñía actualmente en su cintura y hacía notar su ropa interior negra, la cual reafirmaba más los pechos de Tenten de los cuales él siempre podía degustar. Las imágenes aparecían en su mente y la sangre se desplazaba a un punto concreto de su anatomía._ Excitante._

- ¡Neji Hyuuga! –su tono era de auténtica rabia y Neji se paralizó, presintiendo que su muerte era próxima. _Qué demonios…_ un kunai pasó a través de sus ojos y se clavó en la pared, clavado en el mango se encontraba un pequeño papel, lo que parecía una nota. _Maldición, la puerta._

- Tenten- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando sintió la mirada de ira de su pareja, sin embargo su expresión se mantuvo seria y sin ninguna muestra de sorpresa, miedo o nerviosismo.

- Cambia tu semblante serio, te dije que cerraras la puerta. – realmente estaba cabreada y eso provocó que la excitación de Neji volviese a la parte de su cerebro de donde había salido para ser guardada con llave.

- Se me olvidó, estaba ocupado con mi entrenamiento.- su expresión no cambiaba.

- ¿Se me olvidó? Menuda respuesta, no veo que se te haya olvidado tu entrenamiento, sin embargo cada vez que te digo que cierres la puerta del patio una especie de amnesia atraviesa tu cerebro- lo que más odiaba Neji era cuando su novia utilizaba la ironía y el sarcasmo para hacer más evidente su error y así herirle el ego. _Incluso cabreada… _Debía concentrarse pero la imagen de su sexy Tenten no desaparecía, por Kami que se pusiese algo o sino perdería el control.

La imagen era clara, un fuerte diluvio había atravesado desde el patio hasta la habitación donde dormían, mojando los muebles y desplazándose hasta el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de baño y al salón. El agua cubría cinco centímetros de la habitación, puesto que había un importante desnivel.

- Ya hablaremos después, coge un cubo y ponte a vaciar el agua. Y pensar que quería tomarme un baño cuando llegaras y descansar.- ¿Un baño con él? Ahora se odiaba a sí mismo.

Las siguientes dos horas todo fue vaciar agua del salón y las otras habitaciones, pasar la fregona y secar los muebles antes de que se estropeasen. Se odiaba, la odiaba y odiaba ese maldito día. No la odiaba a ella por obligarlo a limpiar, él había tenido la culpa, pero ¿No se podía cambiar de ropa? ¿Tenía que limpiar con sus ropas húmedas y transparentes apegadas a su bronceada piel? _Concéntrate idiota._ Sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era en abalanzarse sobre ella, sin embargo tenía que conformarse mirando su espalda y trasero mientras ésta seguía su tarea sin darse cuenta. A veces se desesperaba al ver como Tenten se agachaba para fregar más profundamente aumentando la vista de su trasero.

Un pequeño estornudo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Cámbiate de ropa, cogerás un resfriado.- argumentaba mientras le acercaba un pañuelo

- Supongo.- respondió con su tono enfadado y cogía de un tirón el pañuelo que Neji le ofrecía.

- Si tan cansada estás descansa, es mi culpa, continuaré yo.- su tono cambió a uno más suave para intentar arreglar las cosas con Tenten.

- Sí, gracias…- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó, simbolizando que su enfado iba desapareciendo.

Acto seguido, Tenten se quitó la parte superior de su atuendo de espaldas a Neji, quien la miraba expectante y observaba las gotas descender suavemente por su morena piel. El genio Hyuuga pensó que cuando Tenten se deshizo de su blusa también lo hizo de su cordura.

- ¡Lo siento, pero no aguanto más!

- A que te ref…- no pudo terminar, Neji la jaló del brazo e hizo que la espalda de ella chocara con su duro pecho. Tenten emitió un pequeño gritito o ¿quizás un pequeño gemido? Él no se detuvo y besó con pasión su cuello, bajando por él y deslizándose por su hombro, mordisqueándolo sutilmente. Los brazos de Tenten seguían sujetos por las fuertes manos de Neji hasta que finalmente la empujó hasta la pared aún de espaldas y deslizó su mano hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo por sobre la molesta tela del sujetador. Tenten deshizo su agarre y Neji sintió que la diversión se detendría pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada juguetona y pícara de Tenten.

- No tienes aguante Neji, tan sucio, tan perverso…- antes de obtener respuesta juntó sus labios con los de Neji profundizándolo lentamente hasta que los dos reclamaron oxígeno.

Tenten bajó sus manos hasta su pecho y magistralmente deshizo los botones de la camisa del Hyuuga para acariciar suavemente su torso bien formado. Después recorrió su espalda sujetándose a ella fuertemente al sentir la lengua de Neji recorrer sus pechos, deteniéndose en uno de sus botones mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro.

Ella no se quedo atrás e hizo chocar su cuerpo contra el suyo para hacerle notar el roce de sexos aún con la ropa puesta. Neji captó la idea y bajó bruscamente sus pantalones ceñidos por la humedad. Enloqueció más al notar como Tenten rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura y hacía rozar más sus sexos. _Mierda._ Desabrochó sus propios pantalones y los deslizó al suelo notando su fuerte erección. Tenten suspiraba y perdía la cordura mientras besaba el cuello de su novio. La cordura de Neji ya estaba disuelta desde que agarró a Tenten por el brazo y una sonrisa torcida y malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

- Juegas sucio, Tenten, aunque lo hagas inconscientemente.- Tenten sonrió como una niña pequeña fingiendo inocencia. Éste no se contuvo y adentro uno de sus dedos sin previo aviso en la intimidad de Tenten.

- Ah! N- Neji tú sí juegas sucio.- Lo consiguió, Tenten estaba excitada y enloqueciendo, sentía las uñas de ella marcarse en su espalda y su respiración entrecortada. Mientras adentraba otro dedo sentía como suspiraba su nombre en su oído y decidió torturarla, deslizando lentamente sus dedos en el interior. Tenten sentía que perdía la batalla así que bajó los bóxers de su amante y masajeó lentamente su miembro. Así continuó la mutua tortura aumentando el ritmo y disminuyéndolo. Haciendo más presión y juntando más sus cuerpos, haciendo chocar sus alientos. No se podían mantener en pie incluso Neji, quien aturdido por el placer sentía sus piernas fallar. Llevó a Tenten hasta la cama y la dejó con mucho cuidado mientras él se colocaba encima de ella con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Siento lo de la puerta, te quiero.- Decía en su oído mientras masajeaba sus pechos nuevamente

- Calla y bésame genio.- Un beso profundo lleno de pasión. Tenten aprovechó el instante para dar la vuelta a la situación y colocarse encima de él. Bajó por su pecho besándolo y parándose a la altura de su miembro donde empezó su dulce tortura. _No aguantaré más. _Succionó con devoción el miembro de Neji mientras este sucumbía al placer y suspiraba, intentando contener los gemidos.

- Tenten…- gruñía, sentía que no aguantaría más y con voz ronca y profunda la obligó a subir.- sube rápidamente, sino no podré servirte.

- Aunque acabaras ahora, podrías repetir seis veces más con la misma intensidad, eres insaciable.- Tenten se divertía al ver como lograba hacer sucumbir a su novio. Neji la jaló del brazo y lamió uno de sus pechos mientras la penetraba.

- Ah! Neji!- se alegró.

El ritmo lo marcaba ella, lento al principio y más brusco después, subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Neji contemplaba la cara de excitación de su novia y el esplendor que desprendía su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía despertar la bestia que llevaba dentro? Siempre que lo quería, hacía que se olvidase de su cansancio, del dolor de sus huesos, de su semblante frío y sacaba a su alter ego. Aquel Neji insaciable, sucio, perverso, fantasioso y excitado. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Cada vez se hacía más preguntas pero se desvanecían al sentir las paredes de Tenten contraerse y la presión que ejercían sobre su miembro, el cual no aguantaba más.

- Ne… Neji, ¡no puedo más!- y el clímax llegó y con ello los fuegos artificiales saltaron y explotaron haciendo que los dos estallasen y llegaran al orgasmo, al punto culminante. _Dulce tortura._

Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho agitada y con la respiración entrecortada. Él por su parte rodeó su espalda y la acercó más a él, depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Increíble.- musitaron al unísono y acto seguido se rieron al ver que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

Varios minutos después, cuando el descanso finalizó, Tenten se levantó de la cama para vestirse. Mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la yukata, Neji la miraba. Admirando su figura y sus gráciles movimientos.

- ¿Ya te separas de mi lado?

- Necesito descansar, iré a dormir al sofá.- respondió ella seriamente.

- Entonces, descansa a mi lado.- su confusión se hizo evidente.

- No puedo- rió- tienes que acabar de limpiar el apartamento.- No creas que lo he olvidado. Simplemente necesitaba desahogarme y liberarme. Cuando te vi entrar por la puerta quería mantener mi aspecto enfadado pero tus ropas apegadas a tu torso me desconcentraron.

- Entonces tú…

- Exacto, estaba tan cachonda o más que tú. Parecías un Dios bajo la lluvia, necesitaba hacerte mío, no sin antes torturarte mostrándote mis armas. _Jodidamente astuta. _Recuerda, la que cierra la puerta del patio siempre soy yo. Solo te lo encargo a ti cuando estoy de misión. Pero sigue siendo culpa tuya por olvidarte de las tareas.

- Lo tenías planeado.- la vergüenza de desheredar su título de genio frente a una estratagema tan simple le causó un sentimiento extraño de enfado, risa y sorpresa. _Jodidamente astuta y excitante._

- Te lo tienes merecido, siempre se te olvida lo más simple mi querido Ne-ji-kun.- dijo en forma de burla.- Mi adorable genio tontorrón acuérdate de fregar bien el baño.- y se marchó a dormir mientras resonaba su dulce risa por los pasillos de la casa.

El genio fue vencido, junto con su ego y su orgullo. Pero a Neji no le importó porque tenía pensado cobrarse su venganza deshaciéndose de las prendas de dormir de Tenten para que ésta solo pudiera refugiarse del frío en sus brazos por la noche. _Oh sí! Hoy será una noche larga e interesante._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaaaaawwww yeah ! <em>**mi segunda historia está terminada.

Quise subirla ayer pero Internet iba muy lentamente así que lo dejé estar.

Sobre el ffic, la idea se me ocurrió con el diluvio que hubo un día y lo que provocó en algunas casas :/

Imaginaros a la persona que os guste de la misma manera que Neji y Tenten, obviamente enloqueceríais. Sobretodo quise mostrar el ingenio de Tenten al utilizar a Neji, realmente malvada, me encanta :) En cuanto a Neji observé que las fans del Nejiten lo describían como **UN AUTÉNTICO SUCIO **y la idea me encantó. Además quería quitarle su título de genio ;)

La verdad es que tenía esta idea en mi mente desde hacía tiempo pero no encontraba tiempo para escribirla con todos los estudios pendientes.

_Nota del autor:_

_Cuando publiqué mi primer escrito me impacienté, quería recibir comentarios que me ayudaran a mejorar mis historias. Como vi que algunos pedían lemmon quise intentarlo - aunque dijese que de momento solo haría lime- esta historia es considerada como un experimento ya que solo acabo de empezar y he intentado escribir lemmon. Creo que a mis historias le faltan expresar más sentimientos y como se sienten los personajes en todo momento. Poco a poco iré mejorando para que disfruten de buenas historias con sexo incluido. Me esforzaré mucho :D **Vuestros comentarios me animan a continuar escribiendo**, de verdad ;D_

**M**ujeres del mundo, abandonad vuestro miedo, alzad el puño, gritad con fuerza y quejaros del mundo entero. Porque la violencia machista no es algo justificado y sin importancia. **Luchad por el presente y el futuro, REIVINDICAD VUESTRO DERECHO A SER LIBRES ! **Mujeres del mundo, no tenéis que adaptaros a los tiempos, adaptad los tiempos a vuestra libertad !


End file.
